Forum:Jackson Jay Gregory
WIP Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Jackson Jay Gregory Gender: Male Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Jupiter Godly Parent Choice 2: Mars Godly Parent Choice 3: Pluto Cohort Choice 1: Third Cohort Cohort Choice 2: Fifth Cohort Faceclaim: Drew Roy ---- Appearance: JJG6.jpg JJG5.jpg JJG4.jpg JJG3.jpg JJG2.jpg JJG.jpg Jackson is quite tall, and muscular. He has dark hair and black/brown eyes. Personality: Jackson can be quite stubborn. One of the defaults he inherited from his father, Jupiter. Ego, he usually wants his own way. The only way he'll befriend you, is if he sees a special... Spark, in your attitude. Although Jackson has confidence, he always regrets his actions, no matter how well he performed them. He wants to be perfect, which he can't be. He thinks that he isn't good enough, but that is because he isn't true to himself... History: Jackson was born to a daughter of Venus, Layla Gregory, and to the king of the gods, Jupiter. As they met in New Rome, they instantly fell in love. Jackson's mother was more then happy to have her child. As she was in the legion, back in the days, paying for her son's childhood wasn't a problem. There weren't any monster attacks for the young Jackson, since he grew up in the safe borders of the city. When the time came, at the age of twelve, the son of Jupiter went to the Wolf House, to train with Lupa. Three months later, he came back successfully to the borders, and was going to attend to camp. But as he started a new beginning, he had to let go of another, for, Jackson's mother had passed away. This heart-breaking event broke his heart, as much as it left it cold... After the tragic incident, he decided to take a break from New Rome, not for too long though. So he went to the beach near San Francisco, to grief over his loss. But as he approached the water, a huge wave hit him. It was caused by Neptune, as he didn't want any child of his brother wandering near his territory. As he was left un conscience on shore, covered in sand, a young demigod had been walking by. She was an old friend of Jackson's mother, and was very worried about his condition. So, she took him back to New Rome, and the hospital took care of him. After some nectar and ambrosia, Jackson was back to normal. He decided to finally head to Camp Jupiter, where he was claimed by his father. They gave him a sword, and he began his new life... Weapons: Celestial Bronze sword, given by Camp Jupiter. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day ':B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim I'M READY, SpondgeBob! -PJO GIRL 20:45, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed